Bella's Pokemon Adventures/Episode 2-An Encounter With Pokemon
This is episode 2. This takes place slightly before leaving Unova. Characters Heroes Bella Harmony Sid Raichu (Bella's) Munna (Sid's) Eevee (From Pokemon - The Explorers) Emolga (from Pokemon - The Explorers) Pikachu (From Pokemon - The Explorers) Events Bella: Well, we're soon going to leave Unova. Harmony: Really? Bella: Yeah, I mean, we've gone everywhere, the place is kinda small now, we know everything. I heard a new place could open soon so we'll wait for that. Sid: Well, let's have as much fun as we can have tomorrow and the rest before you go. Bella: Ok. Harmony: Sure, lets do that. They got ready and then went to sleep. Before that... Harmony: Hey Bella... Bella: Yeah... Harmony: Remember those times in Sinnoh... the strangest times? Bella: What, the once-off Pokemon times, yeah, strange. Harmony: But I've always wondered, how they feel that way, compared to us. Even when we were like that, they still fought anyway... that's... still surprising to me. Pachirisu next to her twitched as she heard her. Bella: I'm sure they don't care. If they're good friends to us, they care enough that they'll do anything, regardless of what we are. Raichu: Rai rai. Harmony: Yeah. Sid: What? Harmony: Just us talk. Sid: I'm confused, it's new to me. Bella: There were times where me and Harmony went to another place, well I did, she lives there, and during our adventures there, after we first met there, we both experienced being Pokemon. At different times, in different circumstances, but we both did. Sid: Whoa, really?! Munna: Mun mun! Harmony: Yes, the Pokemon we travel with too, it was awkward, but still fun, a little... Sid: Wow, yous two are, sorta kinda lucky, guess yous are meant for adventure if you can survive that. I certainly couldn't if I was. Bella: It's awkward, really. Harmony: I'm gonna go to sleep. Night boths of yous. Sid: That... still shocks me... Bella: You can forget about it now, it was long ago. Sid: Sure, I won't dwell on it. Still shocking though. They then slowly slept, however, Bella had a strange feeling. She then woke up, quite early on. ???: She's awake! ???: Good, we're going to need it. Bella: Wha... what... where... ???: Hello...? Bella then slowly got up, confused. Bella: What... ???: Well, we have to speak so I guess that worked! ???: She's gonna be worried. Bella: Who are yous... (slowly waking up). She then saw an Eevee. Eevee: Hello! Bella: Huh... is this a dream or something? Eevee: Unova is an interesting place, me and you must have been destined to meet! Bella: What...? A Pikachu and an Emolga were right near too. Pikachu: Dude, you're speaking gibberish to her, she probably was asleep when she warped. Emolga: Nice going there... Eevee: Well, she's perfect once she'll fully wake up. Bella: I am awake, now what. Eevee: Notice anything strange? Bella: An Eevee.... are you the Eevee I keep seeing? Eevee: (silence for a small second) Yes! Bella: Wait... you talk..? Eevee: Talk as in your normal language? No. You may not like what you'll see. Bella: What... (thoughts) My language? Wait... they were talking about teleporting, what about home?! Uuuh... (voice) Uh, hey, do you know if I'll be back home soon? Eevee: There's an illusion there. The others are asleep so they won't notice anything. Bella: So how can you talk then? Eevee: Look. Bella: Huh? (She then looked down, and saw the ground was alot closer. For the first time, she also experienced a strange, but familiar sensation) wha... (she then looked at herself, and she was in fact, a Raichu, just like in the previously described Sinnoh adventure once) What?! I.... again?! Eevee: How else do you think I could talk? Bella: Why'd you make me a Raichu again? Why am I here? Pikachu: The sky. Emolga: It's difficult to control. Clouds were starting to form, small ones. Eevee: I'm thinking it may be what it will be soon. Emolga: What? Pikachu: New holograms, of new Pokemon, of new things affecting probably us all. You were part of them in the last one. Emolga: My kind.... was?! Bella: So why am I here? Eevee: It's too early, Unova's still popular, and it's uneccessary to have darkness shroud us too early, and clouds hate electricity. Bella: Well aren't Emolga and Pikachu Electric types? Pikachu: We're small, I've tried, but it doesn't budge. Emolga: We can teach you the electricity side, but the moving is all you. Bella: What, so why didn't you bring Raichu here? My one? Eevee: You'd be easier. Bella: Ok... awkward... and as for home. Eevee: We can get you back, but after you help us, please? Bella: Ok... Pikachu: Then let's get started on the electricity bit. They then walked a while. Bella: So you needed me and thus turned me into a Raichu and brought me here. Eevee: Yep, it's no dream, and you'll remember this. Bella: Ok... They then came to a clearing. Pikachu: Ok, so charging electricity is easy, much easier actually, since you're a Raichu, it takes me a while because I'm small, haha. Emolga: Don't you think I go through the same? Eevee: Anyway, try to do it and aim for Emolga and Pikachu. Emolga: I'm ready. Pikachu: Do it when you are. Bella: Hiiiiii.... She then charged, and ended up hitting not only both of them, but Eevee too, unintentionally... Emolga: Welp, half of it... Pikachu: That was alot, a bit too much. Eevee: Well, we know where the strength is... (falls over). Bella: Are... yous alright...? (thoughts) That... was really weird... Pikachu: I am, don't know about them. Eevee: It's fine, you silly mouse. Emolga: I'll take it. Bella: Good, because I'd never actually done that... Pikachu: Oh geez, they didn't come prepared. Bella: So, now how to face it upwards? Pikachu: You know how when you take an arrow, and you hold it, but you aim it where you want to go, in that strange game. Bella: Archery? Pikachu: Yes. Well, it's the same with electricity, feel it, be one with it, and aim it at the sky! He then sent a small spurt to the sky. Bella: Oh.. Pikachu: I did it, now why not you? She then proceeded to do the same, and succeeded. Pikachu: Yes! That wasn't hard now, right? Later, when the clouds started forming.... and more practice had been given... Eevee: Now! Bella, do it! Bella: Ok! Then, she aimed an electric bolt at the clouds, as strong as when she hit the Pokemon earlier. The cloud then disintergrated. Bella: Yes! Emolga: Welp, with that strength, it won't be for a while. Bella: And now...? Eevee: As promised, fine, you'll go back. But this isn't the only time, remember that. Bella: Oh please... Eevee: It won't be often. But anyway, you can go now. Then, Bella recieved another strange feeling, as she woke up in bed where she was. Raichu was peering at her strangely. (all a whisper) Bella: Now, did it... (looked at herself) good. wow, that was.... intense... Raichu: Rai raichu? Bella: Oh, you want to know? Raichu: Rai. Bella: Well, let's just say that discussion before, it happened again, to me. Raichu: Raichu?! Rai rai rai raichu? Bella: Of course I'm fine now, but the stuff I did, was intense. Raichu: Rai. (curled up at the end) Rai raichu... (slept) Bella: Night to you too... They then slept peacefully, as if nothing happened.